Herzenswünsche
by Kitty36
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Fred und George halt. Wenn man sich was wünscht geht es nicht immer in erfüllung... Hihihih 6 Kapitel ist da! Story Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz:** Hi Leute, zuerst mal dies ist mein erster FF daher bitte ich um gnade mit der Kritik Hab ein bissel Angst.

So jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern J.K.Rowling, mir gören nur die Fehler und die Idee. ****

**Verzweifelte Liebe**

Schnell zog George sich an. Er musste sich beeilen. Heute war ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und er wollte Fred fragen ob er mit ihm hin wollte. Als er die Stufen des Jungenschlafsaals hinunterlief als er seinen Bruder schon im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen sah, der auf jemanden zu warten schien.

„Hi Fred, gehen wir?" fragte George gut gelaunt.

„Wohin?" war dessen Antwort.

„Nach Hogsmeade, oder hast du dazu heute keine Lust?"

„George, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte bin ich mit Angelina zusammen und… ah hi Schatz ich hab schon auf dich gewartet. Bist du fertig?" fragte er Angelina die sich an George vorbeidrängte.

„Ja wir können, tschüß George bis später dann", rief sie George zu während sie sich bei Fred einhakte.

Fred warf ihm einen verabschiedenden Blick zu und verschwand durch die Tür der Gryffindors.

George stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Von jetzt auf gleich war seine gute Laune verflogen. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer George, du solltest es einfach aufgeben."

Er blickte in das Gesicht Lee Jordans und spürte plötzlich eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Wie kannst du nur so von Dingen reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast?" strömte George hervor und rannte zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo er sich aufs Bett schmiss.

_Derweil in Hogsmeade _

„Du Fred, woran denkst du gerade", fragte Angelina ihn neugierig. er und drehte sich um.

„Wie? Was? Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend. Ist irgendwas?" meinte seine Freundin besorgt.

„Ach nein, nichts Wichtiges", erwiderte der Rothaarige.

„Dann ist ja gut". Sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

Fred fragte sich, warum sein Bruder sich so seltsam verhielt, seit er mit Angelina zusammen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass noch nie eine Person zwischen ihnen stand. Bald würde sich George schon daran gewöhnen. Gedankenverloren ging er mit Angelina die Straßen entlang, während sie versuchte krampfhaft seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Als Fred zurück kam lag George immer noch auf seinem Bett. Doch mittlerweile war er eingeschlafen.

Seufzend deckte er ihn zu, bevor er zurück zu Angelina in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Als George aufwachte war es Zeit zum Abendessen. Müde schlurfte er in die große Halle, wo ihm sogleich der Hunger verging. Überall musste diese Dumme Kuh an ihm kleben! Das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Seit sie vor drei Monaten zusammenkamen, bekam George seinen Bruder kaum noch zu Gesicht. Diese Ziege machte echt alles kaputt!

Protestierend setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Fred. So musste er sie zumindest nicht sehen. Aber hören! Dieses Gesülze konnte ja kein normaler Mensch aushalten.

„Schatz würdest du mir noch ein Brötchen geben?"

„Aber sicher doch Süße"

Igitt! Das verdarb ihm jetzt doch endgültig denn Hunger. Er stand auf und verließ die große Halle. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären was er auf einmal gegen Angelina hatte. Bevor sie mit seinem Bruder zusammen gekommen war, waren sie doch gut befreundet gewesen. Aber nun war da nur noch purer Hass. Und irgendwie wollte er sie um jeden Preis auseinander bringen.

Er saß im Gemeinschaftraum als Fred ihn ansprach

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du verhältst dich schon die ganze Zeit so eigenartig, ist es weil ich mit Angelina zusammen bin?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ja". Hatte er das jetzt laut gesagt? Hierfür hätte George sich in den Hintern beißen können!

„Aber warum", fragte Fred ihn mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Weil du, seit ihr zusammen seit, überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für mich hast. Deswegen!" Entgegnete er seinem großen Bruder.

Das musste Fred sich eingestehen. Er hatte wirklich kaum noch Zeit für ihn. Er hatte ja schon kaum welche für ´Lina übrig durch die Schule, Hausaufgaben, Prüfungen und dann noch Quidditch- Training (obwohl sie sich ja dabei auch noch sahen).

„Und lass mich raten, wenn ich dich frage was du morgen vorhast wirst du mir sagen das du mit Angelina verabredet bist, oder!" wütend sah er Fred an.

„Weist du was George, du hast recht. Ich hab schon ewig nichts mehr mit dir unternommen. Ich sag Lina morgen ab und mach was mit dir, abgemacht? Oder willst du keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbringen?" verlegen schaute er George an.

„Doch will ich", entgegnete Dieser ihm freudig. Sein Herz machte gerade Luftsprünge.

Im Gegensatz zu Angelina die gar nicht erfreut war, das ihr Freund morgen keine Zeit für sie haben würde. Aber sie nahm es gefasst auf, sie wollte ja nicht zu den Mädchen gehören die keinen Tag ohne ihren Freund auskamen ohne zu sterben.

Gehässig sah George sie an als er die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufging.

Verwundert sah sie ihm hinterher. Was sollte dieser Blick, fragte sie sich innerlich.

Fred hatte nichts davon mitbekommen da er mit Lee Jordan eine Partie Snape explodiert spielte.

Der nächste Tag zog sich hin wie Kaugummi. Wie immer wenn man etwas vorhatte. George war schon den ganzen Tag in Gedanken versunken, und reagierte somit auch nicht als Katie ihn beim Mittagessen darauf hinweisen wollte das er den Saft anstatt ins Glas auf den Tisch goss.

Endlich war der Unterricht zu ende und George freute sich wie ein Schnitzel auf gleich.

„Was machen wir", wollte Fred wissen.

„Es ist voll warm draußen, lass uns doch schwimmen gehen." erwiderte ihm ein freudestrahlender George.

„Eine tolle Idee ich hohl nur noch meine Sachen."

Das könnte ein viel versprechender Nachmittag werden, dachte George.

**Kapitel 1. Ende**

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz: **Und wie hat's euch gefallen? Hoffe gut. Bitte um Rewies.


	2. Offenbarung mit Folgen

**Offenbarungen mit Folgen **

„Das bekommst du zurück, das schwör ich dir", rief Fred, den George gerade ins Wasser geschubst hatte.

Gesagt getan. Er hatte den jüngeren am Arm gepackt und reingezogen.

Diese Wasserschlacht dauerte einige Zeit bis beide erschöpft auf ihren Handtüchern lagen.

Merkwürdiger weise waren sie die einzigen, die bei dem warmen Wetter am See waren.

George war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Er hatte ein riesengroßes Glücksgefühl im Bauch und überlegte ob er es Fred nicht endlich sagen sollte. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Endlich waren sie mal wieder allein. Ohne diese blöde Tussi.

Fred war aufgestanden und wollte gerade fragen ob George nicht wieder mit ins Wasser käme, als ihm dieser einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Freds Augen weiteten sich. Er stieß ihn von sich weg, sodass George im Gras landete.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?" keifte Fred ihn an.

„Fred ich… ich…ich liebe dich." stotterte dieser.

„Tut mir Leid aber das überfordert mich total, du weißt ich bin mit Angelina zusammen und ich hoffe inständig das, dass hier nur ein Scherz war. Ich weiß nämlich überhaupt nichts damit anzufangen. Wenn es keiner war solltest du mir besser für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Das ist ja krank." wütend schnappte er sich seine Sachen und stapfte zurück ins Gebäude.

Nun hatte er es ihm endlich gesagt und dann so was. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Das er ihm in die Arme fallen würde und ihm sagen würde das er ihn liebte? Wohl kaum, aber die Worte seines Bruders hatten ihn tief verletzt. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Schluchzend warf er sich ins Gras.

Missbilligend starrte Angelina ihn an da sie das ganze vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Was auch immer das eben gewesen war, es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Es wird schon nichts ernstes sein", versuchte Katie sie zu beruhigen.

„NICHTS ERNSTES! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf!" wütend sah sie zu George der immer noch auf der Wiese lag.

„Was denkst du denn was passieren wird? Ich denke es bleibt wie es ist. Vielleicht hast du jetzt einfach nur Konkurrenz bekommen. Ach Lina, jetzt schau doch nicht so. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das er was mit seinem Bruder anfangen würde, oder? Er hat doch gesagt dass er dich liebt. Habt ihrs eigentlich schon gemacht?" neugierig schaute sie ihre Freundin an.

Diese wurde rot wie eine Tomate und antwortete: „Nein, aber wir hatten es vor, ich glaub ich bin so weit."

Katie grinste sie an und die Mädchen gingen leise flüsternd über den Flur.

Stinksauer betrat Fred den Gemeinschaftraum. Er hatte das ganze immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen, in dem um diese Jahreszeit kein Feuer brannte.

Lee musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Warum bist du so wütend?" fragte er Fred.

Dieser brummte nur. Lee wusste das er den Nachmittag mit George verbringen wollte.

„Hat er es dir gesagt?"

Der rothaarige blickte auf. „Hat _wer_ mir _was _gesagt?"

„Hat George es dir gesagt, ich meine das er dich…wie soll ich das sagen?" Lee brach ab.

„Du wusstest das?" fragte er entsetzt. „Seit wann schon?"

„Ich hab es auch erst gemerkt seit du mit Angelina zusammen bist."

Fred wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Wie viele wussten wohl noch davon. Das jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Fred verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, er musste nachdenken.

George war auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Turm, als sich Angelina ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Was sollte der Kuss!" sie blickte ihn zornig an.

„Warum sollte ich gerade dir das sagen?" fauchte er zurück

„Ok, jetzt mal Klartext Freundchen. Auch wenn du sein Bruder bist, oder gerade weil du sein Bruder bist: lass die Finger von meinem Freund! Du bist schließlich sein Bruder, das ist doch ekelhaft. Du bist doch nicht normal. Du bist ja krank" sie platzte fast, so wütend war sie.

Da waren sie, die Worte die er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal heute hörte:_ „Du bist ja krank!"_

Und wieder trafen ihn diese mitten ins Herz. George hatte bei ihren letzten Worten den Kopf gesenkt. Zum wiederholten Mal liefen ihm heute Tränen übers Gesicht. Dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen.

Als George wieder auf sah entgegnete er ihr: „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, er gehört doch schon dir!"

Mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht lief er an ihr vorbei, ohne jegliche Orientierung. Außer Atem lehnte er sich an eine Wand, irgendwo wo er keine Ahnung hatte wo er überhaupt war. Das war ihm im Moment auch reichlich egal. Er wollte nur noch weg von allem. Er fühlte sich von allen verraten, und wusste nicht wohin mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.

„George oder Fred?"

Er blickte zu der Person auf.

„Ich bin George, Harry. Was machst du hier." fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser grinste verlegen. „Draco und ich treffen uns heute im Raum der Wünsche."

„Du hast es gut. Wer hätte gedacht das ihr zusammen kommen würdet."

Harry lief rot an. „Ich hätte es ja selbst fast nicht geglaubt aber nun sind wir ja schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Und wie liefs mit Fred? Hast du´s ihm endlich gesagt?"

Der rothaarige ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen die heute einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu laufen.

„Oh lief wohl nicht so gut, was? Kopf hoch das wird schon, zur Not müssen wir halt noch was nachhelfen. Sag wenn ich was für dich tun kann, Ok?" Harry blickte George an.

„Danke Harry aber ich schaff das schon allein. Geh lieber zu Draco, der vermisst dich sicher."

„Na dann bis bald." Dann verschwand er im nächsten Gang.

Es war schon spät als George in den Schlafsaal zurückging. Müde warf er sich aufs Bett. Fred schlief anscheinend schon. Er saß eine weile einfach nur da und blickte ihn an.

„Wenn doch alles so wäre wie früher, nur du und ich, und keine nervige Angelina oder sonst wer, der zwischen uns steht. Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Gefühle einfach so wegzaubern. Aber das geht nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst großer Bruder." Flüsterte George.

Er ließ sich in die Kissen fallen und wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, das der Tag heute nur ein böser Traum war. Dann schlief er ein.

Fred saß kerzengrade im Bett und blickte auf George. Das alles verwirrte ihn und deswegen hatte er auch schon Streit mit Angelina die, wie er glaubte, George doch tatsächlich als Konkurrenz ansah. Das ganze Kopfzerbrechen bereitete ihm furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.

Er verwarf alle Gedanken und versuchte zu schlafen. Was nicht ganz so einfach war.

**Kapitel 2. Ende**


	3. Leb wohl Liebster

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz: ** Hallo erst mal! Zuerst mal entschuldigt das ich nichts zu dem letzten Kapi geschrieben hab. Ich hab es erst später gemerkt und war zu faul es ab zu ändern. Nur so am Rande hats euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es zumindest. Dann möchte ich einen ganz besonderen Dank an CitySweeper richten: Vielen Lieben Dank und ein mal ganz lieb knuddel dafür, das du mir immer eine Review schreibst. Wobei du auch die einzige zu sein scheinst. (Schnüff ) Aber ich lass mich ja nicht unterkriegen und hoffe einfach auf weitere Reviews.

Stört euch einfach nicht an den Fehlern. Sind hoffentlich keine mehr drin. So viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Leb wohl Liebster**

Die ganze Woche über hatten sie nun schon kein Wort gewechselt. Dabei waren sie früher so unzertrennlich gewesen. Man konnte sehen dass es beide verletzte. Nur eine schien das ganze fröhlich zu Stimmen _Angelina._ War auch nicht anders zu erwarten.

George hatte sich mittlerweile so sehr in alles reingesteigert das er unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, ein schmerzendes Gefühl in der Magengegend und Fieber hatte.

Seit zwei Tagen „vegetierte" er jetzt schon im Bett rum.

Fred der den unaufhaltsamen drang hatte, nach seinem jüngeren Bruder (wenn auch nur ein paar Minuten) zu sehen verspürte ihm aber immer wieder Widerstand, versuchte gerade sein Frühstück runter zu bekommen. Dabei wurde er von Lee, Harry und von Draco (der bei Harry saß) beobachtet.

„Hab ich was im Geicht?" Fragte er verärgert.

„Nein nichts, willst du nicht mal nach ihm sehen Fred?" Harry sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich glaube nicht oder Schatz?" mischte sich nun Angelina ein.

„Halt du dich mal ganz daraus. Superoberzicke! Wegen deiner elenden Eifersucht hat das ganze doch erst angefangen. Puffnute!" Meinte Draco der super viel Spaß daran hatte mit zu mischen.

Angelina die gerade tief Luft holen wollte um Draco nieder zu machen wurde von Lee ausgebremst der versuchte das ganze zu schlichten. Was alles in einem großen Gekeife endete. Diese wurde erst unterbrochen als Fred unter dem Vorwand, er hätte noch etwas oben vergessen, vom Tisch aufstand und die Halle verließ. Triumphierend sahen Lee, Harry und Draco Angelina an die wütend aufsprang und hinter ihm herlief, da alle wussten was er wirklich vorhatte.

„George bist du wach." Besorgt setzte er sich auf das Bett seines Bruders.

„Du redest wieder mit mir, warum?" müde blickte George ihn an.

„Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht."

„Ich dachte du hättest nur was vergessen?" Angelina stand im Türrahmen und blickte wütend zu ihnen hinüber.

„Warum bist du so eifersüchtig." Fred sah sie durchdringend an.

„Sie hat Angst dass ich dich auf meine Seite ziehe und du sie verlässt, sie kann es einfach nicht ertragen wenn du jemand anderen ansiehst, stimmts oder hab ich Recht?" Georges Augen funkelten sie an.

„Ausnahmsweise muss ich ihm Recht geben. Aber schön wenn du ihn du ihn mehr brauchst als mich dann geh ich halt. Du hast ja nun jemand anderen also können wir ja auch gleich Schluss machen." Angelina lief aus dem Zimmer.

„Angelina warte!" rief Fred ihr nach.

Er wollte ihr nach doch George hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Lass sie doch." flüsterte George.

Plötzlich überkam ihn wieder diese Wut die er auf George hatte. Wegen ihm hatte er nur noch Stress.

„Weist du was? Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Wegen dir geht echt alles den Bach runter! Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, Hättest du nicht einfach so sein können wie immer, nein der Herr meint ja sich in mich verlieben zu müssen und mein Leben zu zerstören! Sprich mich nie wieder an verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben!" Mit diesen Worten die er im ersten Moment wohl nur so gesagt hatte verschwand er durch die Tür.

George saß am Bodenzerschüttert im Bett. Schluchzend dachte er an die letzten Worte die sein Bruder zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er überlegte was er jetzt machen sollte. Dann stand sein Entschluss fest. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er Pergament und Feder zur Hand und schrieb ein paar Worte darauf. Dann nahm er das Messer was sein Vater ihm geschenkt hatte. Ein paar Minuten blickte er nur stumm darauf. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen als er das was sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte war machte.Er _verschwand_ aus seinem Leben für immer!

Das Blut verteilte sich auf der Bettdecke und George wurde ohnmächtig.

Lee, Harry und Draco waren den beiden gefolgt und wollten nach George sehen. Doch das hätten sie nicht erwartet. Sofort versuchten sie die Blutung zu stoppen und riefen Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall.

Harry entdeckte als erster das Pergament. Sie lasen es.

„_Leb wohl Fred,_

_ich werde verschwinden wie du es dir gewünscht hast und dir nie wieder im Weg stehen_

_das verspreche ich dir. Das hatte ich auch nie vor als ich es dir am See damals gesagt habe._

_ich hatte noch nicht mal erwartet dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet dass du mich dafür so sehr hassen würdest. Nun kann ich ja ehrlich sein ich liebe dich seit ich denke kann. Du bist der einzige Mensch von dem ich mich immer verstanden gefühlt und mit dem ich alle meine Gedanken geteilt habe. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, warum ich Angelina so angefangen habe zu hassen. Sie drängte sich zwischen uns, die Person die mir am meisten auf der Welt bedeutet. Aber nun brauchst du dich nicht mehr zu Sorgen. _

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich._

_Leb wohl Liebster"_

**Kapitel 3. Ende**

**S.Schwalbenschwanz: **Und? Wie wars? hoffe doch gut. Wenn alles klappt stelle ich diese Woche das vierte Kapitel auch schon rein. Tschö! Viele liebe Bussis an alle meine Leser.


	4. Chapter 4

Momente und Gefühle 

George war im Halbschlaf, als er um ihm herum eine Menge aufgebrachter Stimmen hörte.

„Meine Herren ich muss sie bitten zu gehen, meine Patienten brauchen dringend Schlaf und ruhe, außerdem dulde ich nicht das in meinem Krankenzimmer gestritten wird!"

„Aber Madam Pomfrey, wir wollen warten, bis er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist." Maulte Harry.

„Sein Bruder wird euch schon benachrichtigen." Mit diesen Worten verscheuchte sie Harry und die anderen aus dem Krankenzimmer. Jetzt war nur noch Fred dort, da sie Angelina, die eindringlich dagegen Protestiert hatte, mit rausgescheucht hatte.

Fred setzte sich zu Georges ans Bett. Harry hatte ihn sofort gerufen als sie George gefunden hatten. Dieser hatte ihm auch das Pergament gegeben. Die Schuldgefühle waren eine erdrückende Last auf seinen Schultern. Und erst im nachhinein bereute er seine Worte die er ihm so oft schonungslos ins Gesicht geschmettert hatte. Das alles tat ihm nun furchtbar leid.

Und Angelina hatte ihn noch davon abhalten wollen zu ihm zu gehen. Ihre grenzenlose Eifersucht und die Sticheleien mit seinem jüngeren Bruder machten ihm schwer zu schaffen. Liebte er sie überhaupt noch? Am Anfang war er sich sicher gewesen, doch nun sah er das ganze aus einer anderen Perspektive. Warum kamen solche Erkenntnisse immer erst zu spät?

George öffnete die Augen. Sie sahen Fred traurig an und schauten dann zur Seite.

„Tu das nie wieder, hast du mich verstanden? Wenn man dich einmal allein lässt machst du nur Dummheiten." Fred warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

George blickte nicht auf. Warum lebte er noch? Er wollte ihn doch nie wieder sehen.

Er spürte Freds warme Hand, die ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und ihm beruhigend durch die Haare streichelte. George schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich an wie früher, wenn es ihm schlecht ging hatte Fred das immer getan. Als er aufhören wollte hielt George seine Hand fest.

„Noch nicht, bitte. Ich mag es wenn du das tust." Entgegnete George ihm.

Fred lächelte sanft. Er dankte Gott das er noch lebte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie ihm die nähe, die sie über fünfzehn Jahre lang zu einander hatten, gefehlt hatte.

Fred legte sich mit dem Oberkörper aufs Bett. Nun wuschelte George ihm über den Kopf. Fred schloss die Augen, bald war beide eingeschlafen.

Im Gryffindor Turm 

„Ihr gebt mir die Schuld daran!" Fragte Angelina empört.

„Unschuldig bist du ja wohl nicht daran, denkst du nicht auch?" Entgegnete ihr Lee.

„Ich wüsste nicht wieso." Und drehte hochnäsig den Kopf zur Seite.

„Madam zeigt also keinerlei reue was? Na dann müssen wir halt noch ein wenig nachhelfen." Draco grinste dreckig als er mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zukam...

Fred kam gerade zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, er war gegangen um George nicht aufzuwecken, als er Harry, Draco, Lee und Ron saßen am Kamin und waren sich über etwas köstlich am Amüsieren. Fred trat näher.

„Was macht ihr mit der Kröte?" Meinte er interessiert.

„Hi Fred, wie geht's George?" Wisch Lee der Frage aus.

„Gut, hat einer von euch Angelina gesehen?" Fred blickte in die Runde.

Verlegenes schweigen machte sich breit. Harry durchbrach dieses.

„Also weißt du Fred...ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wie ich das sagen soll. Angelina ist...sie ist..."

„Sie hopst gerade davon!" Rief Draco.

„Ihr habt sie in eine Kröte verwandelt!" Fred blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient!" Warf Ron ihm wütend entgegen.

„Na gut, fein, jetzt verwandelt sie zurück, ich muss mit ihr reden." Erwiderte der ältere.

Murrend, da er ihnen den Spaß verdorben hatte, bekam Angelina ihr alte Form zurück.

„Also, als Kröte war sie mir sympathischer!" Maulte Draco.

„Halt den Rand!" Fuhr Fred ihn an. „Angelina ich muss mit dir reden."

Neugierig nickte sie und folgte ihm.

Der Rothaarige war mit ihr zum See gegangen. Nach einiger Zeit fing er an zu sprechen.

„Ich halt deine ewige Eifersucht einfach nicht mehr aus. Das macht mich wahnsinnig! Und wie du George behandelst finde ich auch zum kotzen! Du hast dich verändert Angelina. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Du willst mich wegen deinem Bruder verlassen?" ihre Stimme klang weinerlich.

„Da! Du tust es schon wieder! Ich hab mit keinem Ton erwähnt, das ich dich wegen George verlasse! Es reicht mir ich mach Schluss ich ertrag das einfach nicht mehr."

Angelina konnte nichts mehr sagen. Als sie ihm keine Antwort gab verschwand der Gryffindor im Gebäude und ließ Angelina schluchzend zurück.

Er war auf dem Weg zurück in den Krankenflügel, zu dem Menschen den er viel zu lange vernachlässigt hatte und den er mehr brauchte als sonst irgendwen auf der ganzen Welt.

Was er genau für George fühlte konnte er nicht sagen. Die Gefühle die George ihm gestanden hatte, hatte er nie zu gelassen. Er hielt es für Falsch, unanständig und das sie niemand akzeptieren würde. Doch nun war alles anders und einfacher geworden.

Schnell lief er die Stufe zur Treppe hinauf die zum Krankenflügel führten und zog die Tür auf.

Kapitel 4 Ende 


	5. Chapter 5

Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz: An dieser Stelle möchte ich gerne allen Danken die mir eine Review geschrieben haben. Das hat mich super doll gefreut. Alle lieb durchknuddel. Ich hoffe ihr lest weiter.Tschö! Euer Schmetterling.

Wieder vereint 

George saß im Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hi kleiner Bruder, geht´s dir schon besser?" Meinte ein gut gelaunter Fred.

„Ich bin nicht klein!" Murrte George.

„Du bist zehn Minuten jünger als ich, also kann ich kleiner Bruder sagen!" Berichtigte er ihn.

Schmollend drehte George sich auf die Seite.

Fred grinste. „Ich hab dir Bertie Botts Bohnen mitgebracht. Willst du eine?" Fred hielt ihm eine Bohne hin.

George sah diese misstrauisch an. Sie war grasgrün. Zögernd probierte er.

„Und?" Fragte Fred.

„Ich glaub Wackelpudding, ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher." Entgegnete dieser.

„Wird Angelina nicht böse, wenn du bei mir bist?" Er blickte seinen Bruder traurig an.

„Wir haben Schluss gemacht, ich konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen." Fred Stand am Fenster.

„War es meine Schuld?" Georges Stimme wurde leiser.

Fred sah ihn an.

„Nein, mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken. Es hat nicht mehr funktioniert, das war alles. Ich konnte ihre Eifersucht auf dich und den Rest der Schule nicht mehr ertragen." beschwichtigte Fred.

In dem Moment betrat Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer und teilte George mit das er gehen könne wenn er sich im Zimmer weiter ausruhen würde. Er war auch vorerst vom Unterricht befreit.

„Glaubst du sie haben es Mum und Dad geschrieben?" Fragte George besorgt.

„Ich denke schon. Du solltest ihnen einen Brief schicken.

George nickte. Es war ihm unangenehm seinen Eltern zu erklären dass er sich versucht hatte umzubringen. Aber den Grund dafür dürften sie unter keinen Umständen erfahren. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Es wussten seines Erachtens schon zu viele. Lee, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermine und Angelina natürlich die es zu 100 Katie erzählt hatte. Und jetzt wo Fred mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte war die Vorstellung höchst beunruhigend, wem sie es noch alles erzählen würden.

Georges Befürchtungen bestätigten sich leider. Angelina, die zutiefst verletzt war schien wohl einen Racheakt geplant hatte, hatte es in ganz Hogwarts rumgehen lassen das George auf Fred stand. Nicht nur das, sie hatte zudem noch das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt das Fred sie für George verlassen hatte und nun mit George zusammen war.

Überall wo sie auftauchten wurde getuschelt und mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt.

George schämte sich in Grund und Boden das sein Bruder wegen ihm das alles über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Fred hatte bemerkt wie schlecht es George ging.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du doch. Mir macht das nichts aus. Ich hab dich doch lieb." Kam es von dem älteren in einem sanften Ton.

George wurde rot und musste verlegen lächeln.

„Außerdem, was denken die wie mit den Königen der Streicher umgehen können." Sagte er in einem herausfordernden Tonfall.

Der jüngere wusste dass er etwas vorhatte.

Und so war es auch. Nur die Lehrer und ihre Freunde blieben davon verschont.

Fred hatte allen anderen Kotzpastillen, Fieberfondant, Nasenblutnougat, und einiges mehr ins Essen gemischt.

Es war lustig mit anzusehen in der großen Halle von jetzt auf gleich das Chaos ausbrach.

Nacheinader vielen einige in Ohnmacht, bekamen schreckliche Schweißausbrüche, Fieberanfälle, bluteten wie Wasserfälle oder ergossen ihren Mageninhalt auf Tisch und Boden.

Sprachlos saßen Harry, Ron, Draco, Lee, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und vor allem George da und sahen dem Spektakel zu.

Fred saß am Tisch tat als wäre es wie immer und verspeiste genüsslich sein Honigbrötchen.

Synchron drehten sich alle acht zu ihm um.

„Whuasrn?" murmelte Fred kauend.

„Das ist doch sicher auf deinem Mist gewachsen oder?" Fragte Hermine fassungslos.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" Entgegnete Ihr Fred herausfordernd.

„Das war ne supercoole Idee großer Bruder!" Ertönte es von Ron. Der total begeistert auf den Slytherin Tisch starrte.

George musste sich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen.

Am Lehrertisch hielt sich die Begeisterung allerdings stark in Grenzen. Beim Anblick des vielen Blutes war Professor Flitwick in Ohnmacht gefallen, Professor Mc Gonagall war ins Krankenzimmer gelaufen um Poppy zu hohlen. Professor Dumbledore war wohl der einzige der das ganze belustigend fand. Professor Snape steuerte direkt auf ihren Tisch zu.

„Ich muss ja wohl stark annehmen das, dass alles auf ihrem Mist gewachsen ist oder!

Mr. Potter, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy (Snape schien es gar nicht zu fallen in welchen kreisen sich sein Patensohn seit neuestem befand) einschließlich den Weasly Clan will ich sofort in meinem Büro sehen!" Mit wutrotem Gesicht (was bei seiner sonst so blassen Hautfarbe stark hervorstach) dampfte er in sein Büro ab.

„Meint ihr dass wir schwer Ärger kriegen?" War die erste Frage eines Käse weißen Nevilles der eine Heiden Angst vor Snape hatte.

„Was will der uns schon schwer Nachweisen, hä? Außerdem war ich das im Alleingang. Ist ja schon fast ne Beleidigung das er mir das nicht allein zugetraut hat!" Schmollte Fred.

Während die anderen sich schon das Schlimmste ausmalten, war Fred schon gut gelaunt auf dem Weg in Snapes Büro. Doch bevor er die große Halle verlassen hatte galt sein letzter Schadenfroher blick Angelina, die sich die Hände vor die Nase hielt und krampfhaft versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. ´Selbst wenn ich die nächsten drei Monate Nachsitzen muss, das war es mir wert! dachte Fred zufrieden.

Wundersamer weise konnte Er ihnen wirklich nichts! Wie auch immer Fred es angestellt hatte die Hauselfen zu bestechen war allen schleierhaft. Und obwohl Snape fast eine Stunde lang schrie und tobte, bis Dumbledore dazwischen ging und wohl aufgrund mangeldern Beweise, obwohl er genau wusste das Fred oder George es getan haben musste, gehen ließ.

Was Snape noch mehr in Rage gebracht hatte.

Als die Acht lachend und grölend im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen waren dieser bis auf ein Paar, die Permanent in Ohnmacht fielen, wo es fraglich war wie sie es überhaupt soweit geschafft hatten, wie ausgestorben.

„Hab ihr Snapes Gesicht gesehen als Dumbledore uns gehen gelassen hat!" Ron hielt sich den Magen vor Lachen.

„Ja, als würde er gleich Platzen!" brach Hermine hervor.

Ein einstimmiges Gelächter brach aus. Das würde so schnell niemand vergessen, das stand wohl fest.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum wieder füllte und Angelina, deren ganze Klamotten voller Blut waren, mit Katie hereinstolzierte. Diese war von ihren laufenden Ohnmachtsanfällen noch etwas mitgenommen und verschwand sofort im Schlafsaal.

„Na Lina, wie geht's denn so?" Fred Augen blitzten.

„Bestens!" Erwiderte sie ihm kalt. Mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausdruck tat sie es Katie gleich.

„Meine Fresse war die sauer." Grinste Draco der Harry etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, dieser Tomatenrot wurde und beide verschwanden.

„Hey Harry wohin…?" wollte Ron ihm gerade nachrufen als George ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Raum der Wünsche."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis es bei Ron klick machte und dieser einen Hochroten Kopf bekam.

Worauf Hermine nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch Stundenlang über das heutige Abendessen. Es wurde spät eher sie ins Bett gingen.

„Das war einer deiner besten Einfälle." Meinte George als sie auf der Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals waren.

„Danke, ich hatte mir so was erhofft." Fred blickte ihn verlegen an. „Gehen wir schlafen."

**Kapitel 5. Ende.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz: **So meine Lieben. Das ist dann das letzte Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

**Wenn Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen …**

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Fred aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Verschlafen blickte er sich nach der Ursache um. Draußen gewitterte und stürmte es. Der Wind schlug den Regen ans Fenster, der wie aus Eimer floss.

Schnell hatte er die Ursache auch schon gefunden.

George lag wach im Bett. Er hatte schon immer unheimliche Angst bei Gewitter gehabt.

Fred konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„George, alles in Ordnung?"

Der jüngere schreckte hoch, als Fred ihn ansprach. „Ja …ja mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Lügner, du weißt schon das wir Zwillinge sind und ich so gut wie alles über dich weiß oder?" meinte der ältere.

George drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Jetzt komm schon her." Fred klopfte auf die Matratze.

George krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett. Fred nahm ihn in den Arm.

Fred drückte ihn fest an sich, als das Gewitter stärker wurde.

George blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ich hab dich lieb großer Bruder." George küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie lieb ich dich hab." Fred blickte George an.

George glaubte er würde Träumen als Fred ihm, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später auf den Mund Küsste. Aber er hätte ihn nicht für alles in der Welt jetzt von sich Weg gestoßen.

Freds Lippen lösten sich, und seine Umarmung verstärkte sich abermals. Für einen kurzen Moment bekam de kleinere Atemnot.

„Fred du drückst mir die Luft ab!" Quiekte der Kleine.

Sofort wurde seine Umarmung lockerer.

„Wieso auf einmal?" War die erste Frage von George als er wieder Luft bekam. „Hast du nicht am See zu mir gesagt das du damit nicht klarkommst und ich, " George schluckte einmal heftig, es war schmerzhaft für ihn es auszusprechen, „ich krank sei!"

„Ich weiß. Ich konnte damit zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nichts anfangen. Mein Leben lief in geregelten Bahnen, und dann sagst du mir so was. Die Gefühle die ich seit Jahren krampfhaft versuche zu unterdrücken hast du mit einem mal alle wieder raufgeholt. Ich war völlig durcheinander. Was hätte ich den tun sollen?" Fred blickte ihn ein wenig verzweifelt an.

„Wie lange ist es denn schon so?" Der kleinere war rot im Gesicht.

„Schon ewig, schon seit wir in Hogwarts sind, wenn nicht noch länger." Der ältere blickte verlegen an die Decke.

„Warum hast du mir das denn nie gesagt?" fragte George.

„Wie hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen? Ich…" weiter kam er nicht da George ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte.

Fred grinste. Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach war hätten sie sich das ganze Theater sparen können.

George war überglücklich. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben was hier passierte.

**la Fin**

**(das Ende)**

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz: **Das wars dann. Ich hoffe der Schluß hat euch gefallen. Ich danke allen die meine Geschichte gelesen haben und von denen ich einen Review bekommen habe. Voll fettes Dankeschön euer Schmetterling.


End file.
